The Nerd Next Door
by No1butjoe
Summary: She's the geek, the nerd, the little sister no one really wants. She should've known he wouldn't be interested in her. A private viewing into Felicity's thoughts…most of them about Oliver Queen. A bit of Olicity. [ONE-SHOT] [COMPLETE]


The Nerd Next Door

By No1butjoe

**Disclaimer - I don't own Arrow or any related characters.**

**A/N: This is my first Arrow fic and my first time delving into this fandom. All reviews are welcome and I hope I do the show justice. **

**Summary - She's the geek, the nerd, the little sister no one really wants. She should've known he wouldn't be interested in her. A private viewing into Felicity's thoughts…most of them about Oliver Queen. A bit of Olicity.**

She always wonders why Oliver chose her to trust. Maybe it was because she was smart. Maybe it was because she was the only one around. Finding him in her car that night was the turning point in her life that made her transform from quiet IT girl to accomplice to Starling City's 'Vigilante'. Accomplice probably wouldn't be the right choice of wording. Perhaps 'assistant' or 'geeky computer tech'. She knows she isn't the best looking girl in the city. The fact that Oliver hasn't even made a pass at her, despite his past, is proof of that.

It still doesn't help the racing of her heart every time she enters their lair and sees him working out without a shirt. Or when he returns from a night 'out', only to reveal new wounds that need attending. In her lifetime, she's never been close to a man's chest and well-toned abs as much as she's been since working personally with Oliver and John Diggle. Over the course of their partnerships, she's found out information about herself that she didn't even know. The limitations and guidelines she set years ago went out the window as soon as she agreed to help them.

Maybe that was her first mistake.

Leaving herself exposed to Oliver, letting him in when she's been a loner pretty much all her life was something she didn't expect. It's possible she was just tired of being lonely. However, just because her feelings are developing, becoming stronger everyday, doesn't mean Oliver feels the same way. In fact, she knows he doesn't. He loves Laurel and everyone knows that, even though it kills her inside to admit it. He's stubborn, though, and pushes away everyone he cares about so they won't get too close, won't find out his secret. She can see the emotion that crosses his face when he comes to the basement of his new night club after a fight with his mother, sister, or Laurel. Each and every time, she wishes she could hug him, stroke his face, and reassure him that it's all right. That she's there for him.

But the fear of rejection and humiliation is too great. She's the geek, the nerd, the little sister no one really wants. Oliver has never shown her anything other than the protectiveness of a big brother. She should've known he wouldn't be interested in her, anyway. It's like what happened in high school all over again. She was the outcast, the geek destined to be alone. Yet, when she graduated, she went on to bigger and better things, while they were slaving away, just trying to make a living. Despite her accomplishments, Felicity couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on so much more. Sure, she dated. A blind date once or twice. She'd put on a brave face, until the man would make an excuse to leave. After three days, she realized why they never called her again. She just wasn't dating material. Gradually, she'd come to accept this. But now? More than anything she wishes she was at least worthy of receiving a cheesy pick up line from Oliver.

Maybe that was her second mistake.

Falling in love with Oliver Queen.

She doesn't remember how, or when, it happened exactly. Sure, she had been attracted to him when they first met. Any woman would be, but, as the time progressed and she learned his secret, the attraction grew into so much more. She would often find herself worrying when he would go out on missions, panicking when she wouldn't hear from him over their ear wigs. Patching him up when he'd come back with battle wounds was almost the worst, though. It hurt her knowing he'd been hurt and, more than anything, she wished she could take the pain from him.

She's changed from the shy IT girl. No longer hiding behind her computer, she has friends now. People she cares about and one she cares for, though she'd never admit it to him.

"Felicity?"

Having been lost in her thoughts, she jumps in her seat and turns to find Oliver standing there, dressed in his vigilante outfit.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything! I mean, I was, but nothing important. Well, it was important to me…What were we talking about again?"

Apparently used to her sudden outbursts, Oliver merely smiles, walking over to return his bow to it's rightful place before speaking again.

"I was only going to ask if you were all right."

Felicity blinks in slight surprise, eyes widening a little behind her glasses.

"O-Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be all right? See? I'm all right."

"Well, for one thing, you're babbling again."

Oliver's voice isn't accusatory or annoyed. A smug smile is on his face, but there's a softness to it. Embarrassed at being called out on her random babbling, Felicity turns quickly to the computers. The software she'd been updating has just completed and her fingers fly across the keyboard as she talks over her shoulder.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking is all and you caught me off guard," she explains, trying to blow off the thoughts of him she'd been having.

Not one to pry, Oliver shrugs and proceeds to go get changed into his normal clothes. Coming back out to join his co-worker, he hangs up the hood costume.

"I have to meet my mother and Thea for a business dinner. Call me if there are any immediate developments."

Felicity just nods, pretending to be absorbed in her work as Oliver rounds the desk, watching her for a moment or two. She can feel him staring at her and, though it makes her feel slightly uncomfortable, it also makes her feel safe, knowing he's watching. When the few moments turn into a minute, she turns, parting her lips to ask her boss why he hasn't left yet, only to find herself staring at the middle button on Oliver's tuxedo. She swallows hard, looking up slowly in time to feel a light kissed pressed to her cheek. Shock appears on her face and she doesn't even register Oliver's footsteps, the beeps of the security code being put in, or the opening and closing of the door.

She hardly dares to breathe, her hand going to touch the cheek which was kissed. It's the first time he's ever done that. The thumping of her heart inside of her chest can be heard in her ears just from that little kiss. Just a simple action. Hope blossoms inside of her. Maybe she isn't just the IT girl, the geek. Maybe she can be so much more than the girl, or nerd, next door. Shaking her head, she gets back to work, but the smile? She just can't seem to keep it from spreading across her face.


End file.
